Moments
by Sparkle Twilight
Summary: This is the sequel to Truly Madly Deeply. Jeff Hardy Fic. R/R!
1. Chapter One

"Dance with me," Jeff said as he pulled me from my seat at Shannon's Halloween Party.

"I'd love too Mr. Hardy!" I giggled as Christina Aguliera's 'Dirty' played through the speakers.

Jeff and I have been promised to each other for just about a year now. The anniversary is coming up in a few days. This is the happiest I have been. This year for Halloween I'm dressed up as Tinkerbell while Jeff is dressed up, well, pretty cool, he doesn't really have a set costume. As the song ended Reel Big Fish's 'Cheer Up' came on. I just started hopping around and singing….

__

I've got a funny feeling

We're all born to loose

And I've got a funny feeling 

That this life aint worth living through

I've been depressed and I get so stressed  
Life sucks. I don't wonder why. That's tough.  
I just keep on tryin', so I won't be the one not havin' any fun

"Marie, your crazy…But I love you." Jeff laughed as he pulled me in for a hug on the dance floor.

"As do I. Who doesn't love me?!" I giggled. 

"I swear sometimes Marie, you can be so conceited."

"I know. But your still in love with me aren't you?! I know you are, so you might as well admit it. But you know what, no matter how big my head can get, it will never get bigger than the love I have for you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No, you haven't, but I'm pretty sure I can guess how much."

"Are you guessing about an eternity of love that will go on and on?"

"No, but now that I know that. I'll keep it in mind." Jeff said as he kissed me softly on the lips.

I pushed my lips together and kissed him sweetly on his lips and gave him a hug. It was moments like these that let me know I was in love. And it's moments like these that you don't want ever to end. Its like you're floating on clouds, just dancing in the heavenly winds of time that seems to be frozen. Moments of pure happiness with nothing but you and your partner that you adore.

As Mark Reno's and Ann Wilson's 'Almost Paradise' came on Jeff and I began to slow dance and sing softly to each other. We were such the suckers for singing to each other when it came to love songs… Or we'd here one on the radio and we'd call each other to let us know we were thinking about them. Yes, we know.. Dorks…

"Hey hey! You guys! Y'all be looking a little to cozy here." Shannon joked as he danced with Crystal next to us.

"No worries. We're just dancing… Doing nothing wrong…Innocent as can be.." I smiled.

"Yah, right…Not unless your talking about Jeff. Your not innocent Marie.. Specially that number you did on Victoria last night on Raw. I swear, you were vicious!" Shan laughed.

"Well…She was hitting on Jeff. Besides, it was part of the script. I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stick up for myself?" 

"A great one. No matter what!" Jeff added. "Because, I love you…"

"Yes, yes you do. And we have said that a lot tonight. Heeheeheehee!! Gasp! Crystal, I forgot to tell you something!! Follow me!" I said as I grabbed Crystal's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Okay, what's the big deal with dragging me?!" Crystal giggled.

"Well…okay, you know me and Jeff have been promised for almost a year now right?! I finagled, Eric to give me and Jeff the night off so I can take Jeff to the place we first place we had a date. The park down by my old house in Sacramento. We're sort of just going to relive the day. What do you think?!"

"That is so sweet. I swear Jeff is so lucky to have you. Does he know?"

"No, I'm just going to tell him that my mom needs me and I would like for him to come with me and that I have checked with Eric. If I know Jeff, he'll come."

"Yah. That's just sweet. Can we go now?!"

"Yes. Yes we can."

Crystal and I walked arm in arm towards the boys giggling and laughing like two teenage girls all giddy over something small. Jeff and I decided to leave early and go back to our house to watch a movie and then…well… be all….lovey dovey…Cause yah…Like we've said a little to much tonight, we love each other…


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke as the sun began to beam on my face. I rolled over to hug Jeff, only to find a paper placed upon his pillow instead of his body. Grabbing the piece of paper I sat up in bed to read it in the sun.

'Hey Tink!

I'm in the studio. If you need me or if you make some food come and get me.

Love,

Jeff'

Smiling to myself I got up and slipped on my slippers and walked towards the slider. Stepping outside I took in the sent of the fresh North Carolina air. Walking beside me was the boxer, Liger. We followed the path of blue rocks to the multi-colored designed studio. I stepped in and seen Jeff with his headphones on playing on the keyboard. Walking silently to 'my spot' in the corner, sat in the chair and watched Jeff. Once I laid down, Liger jumped on my stomach and laid down.

"Hey. You look nice and tired sweetie," Jeff stated as he walked towards me and sat on the ground and began to pet Liger.

"Well, I am. I see you got up nice and early to come out here. Couldn't wait to get away from me could ya? I see how it is Mr. Hardy."

"No, I really honestly wanted to lay there and watch you sleep, but I had to get this stuff done for the band. Ya know? I cant be lackin."

"Oh no, of course not! But hey, my mom called and she needs me to go out to Sac, to help her with a few things and I was wondering if you would absolutely LOVE to follow me there. I know its not how we planned to spend our year of being promised, but I would hate to not be with you on that day. I'd be mucho's sad!"

Jeff smiled at me and rested his head on my arm. He sighed heavily and than looked at me and smiled, "Of course, I'll go with you."

We both sat there a while longer just talking about anything and everything in general. After we finished our conversation, I headed to the house and went to take a shower. I was scheduled to do an interview and a meet and greet. I loved to doing those. People were so great and I was so much fun to be around. Of course, my loving friend The Hurricane would be joining me in the festivities. I had been going out to the ring with him, only I wasn't considered a superhero, I was just his valet. 

"Hey Marie?"

"Yeah, Jeff? What's up?"

"When are we going to Sacramento?"

"Wednesday. We'll be pack Saturday. Is that okay with you? Because you really don't have to go. I just thought you'd like to come with me."

"No, I don't mind. I just had something planned for Thursday night for us, that's just because it'll be our year of being promised to each other."

"I know. Can you do it in Sac. Or does it have to be here?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you on Thursday, then we're all good."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I said as I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my body and my hair dripping wet as I headed towards the dresser. As I was opening the drawer to get my bra and panties I felt Jeff's arms wrap around my waist and he began to kiss my back softly. I smiled to myself and turned around in Jeff's arms and was face to face with Jeff. Smiling to him I kissed his nose and walked out of his arms.

"Awe, you're such the party pooper Marie. You got me turned on when you came out in your towel and now your going to get dressed in front of me?"

"I'm sorry Jeff. You know normally I would, but I have a signing today and Shane is going to be here in a bit to pick me up. Besides, you'll see me later today." I said as I began to dry myself off with my towel and get dressed.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time sweets. What're you going to wear to the signing?"

"I was thinking my red pinstripe dickies with my ruby gloom 'happiness is a sad song' shirt."

"That sounds good. But you know what sounds even better?"

"You on top of me right now?"

"Actually, I was thinking, you on top of me. But either way, its fine." 

Jeff stated as he walked towards me and pushed me down on the bed. I smiled to myself and scooted down on the bed and wrapped my legs around Jeff's lower torso and grabbed his arms and pulled him down on me and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more intensely. Jeff and I rolled around on the bed for minutes until we were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Jeff huffed madly as I moaned a sigh of disappointment as I knew who was at the door.  


"Jeff, that'll be Shane. Get the door and tell him I'll be out in a minute."

I told Jeff as I got up from the bed and continued to get dress as Jeff kissed me while going to answer the door. I heard the sounds of their voices as I got dressed. I sprayed my Secret Crush perfume from Victoria's Secret and left the room. I kissed Jeff good-bye and left with Shane to our signing.


End file.
